1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved paint pail carrier and, more particularly, pertains to an apparatus for maintaining an open paint pail in a vertical orientation when climbing up and down a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint pail holsters suspended from a belt is known in the prior art. More specifically, a paint pail holster suspended from a belt heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding an open paint pail for allowing both hands of the painter freedom to work are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of paint pail holsters suspended from a belt. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,791 issued to Burow discloses a painter's pail carrier having reliable securement for the paint pail whereby safety is insured together with damping of and limiting of the displacement of the paint pail from its optimum vertical condition. U.S. Pat. No. '791 is silent on the use of strapping to insure the stability of the pail when climbing up or down the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,591 issued to Leisurson et al. discloses a paint bucket holster for suspending a paint container from the holster which is attached to a belt around the waist of the painter. U.S. Pat. No. '591 is silent on the use of a shoulder strap to maintain the proper vertical orientation of the paint pail regardless of the position of the painter on the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,561 issued to Leisurson et al. appears to disclose a paint bucket holster of a nature similar to the above mentioned utility patent. U.S. Pat. No. '561 has all of the above limitations as outlined above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,643 issued to McKinney discloses a belt having a plurality of large bags in a spaced apart relationship that rests adjacent to the hips of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. '643 also discloses a shoulder harness for supporting some of the weights of the spaced apart bags and their contents.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,136 issued to Leath discloses a utility belt for encircling a person's waist and having a plurality of webbed elements in a spaced apart relationship for carrying spray bottles, gloves, dusters and cleaning towels typically found in a maintenance environment setting. U.S. Pat. No. '136 is silent on the use of shoulder straps to maintain the objects in an optimum vertical desired orientation when climbing up and down a ladder.
In this respect, the paint pail carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining an open paint pail in a vertical orientation when climbing up and down a ladder.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paint pail carrier which has all the advantages of the prior art paint pail holsters and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paint pail carrier which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paint pail carrier which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paint pail carrier which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a paint pail carrier economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paint pail carrier which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to maintain an open paint pail in a vertical orientation when climbing up and down a ladder.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paint pail carrier for attachment to a person for maintaining an open paint pail in a vertical orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paint pail carrier which can be used for maintaining an open paint pail in a vertical orientation when climbing up and down a ladder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.